ICE CREAM PRINCE
by Hyundan.Byun
Summary: Yifan mendirikan kedai Es Krim elit di Distrik Gangnam dengan konsep pangeran dari antah berantah. Kedai ini didedikasikan untuk menyenangkan hati adik semata wayangnya -Wu Baekhyun-. Digawangi oleh Chanyeol dan Luhan serta pegawai dengan tampang menjual bak pangeran, 'Ice Cream Prince' menyajikan kelezatan Ice cream dalam suasana disney Serta cinta didalamnya/Chanbaek/Fantao/YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**ICE CREAM PRINCE**

 **Author : Hyundan-Byun**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance**

 **Lenght : Chaptered**

 **Warning : Yaoi, BL, Gaje, DLDR.**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita milik saya, Tokoh milik Tuhan dan milik kalian yang merasa memiliki. -_-**

 **Cast :**

 **1\. Park Chanyeol (24 Tahun)  
**

Sahabat Yifan, ice cream maker yang handal. Alergi segala sesuatu yang berbau strawberry. Sangat payah dalam urusan cinta. Jika marah bisa menjadi sangat jenius. Fans nomor 1 Baekhyun.

 **2\. Wu Yifan (25 Tahun)**

Pemilik 'Ice Cream Prince'. Kaya, baik, bodoh secara bersamaan. Mudah jatuh cinta dan mudah ditolak. No sense terhadap Fashion. Serigala berbulu angsa.

 **3\. Wu Baekhyun (18 tahun)**

Adik Yifan yang sangat brother complex. Sedikit berekspresi tapi bisa sangat banyak bicara. Punya aura 'dewa' (kata Chanyeol). Menyelesaikan masalah dengan kekerasan. Fans fanatik ice cream.

 **4\. Huang Zi Tao** **(16 tahun)**

Pelanggan setia 'Ice cream Prince'. Kekanakan. Selalu minta dilayani oleh Yifan dengan dalih macam-macam. Sering bertengkar dengan Baekhyun.

 **5\. Xi Luhan (28 Tahun)**

Waffle maker kebanggaan Yifan. Pintar menyelesaikan masalah. Seenaknya sendiri dan satu-satunya yang bisa menjinakkan Baekhyun.

 **6\. Oh sehun (17 Tahun)**

Adik tiri Luhan dan adik kelas Baekhyun yang bekerja part time di 'Ice Cream Prince'. Sangat dingin, poker face, tidak banyak bicara.

 **7\. Kim Jongin (17 Tahun)**

Jenius yang sesungguhnya. Bekerja full time di Ice Cream Prince. Fanservice-nya sangat baik. Periang dan idola para pelanggan.

 **8\. Do Kyungsoo (20 Tahun)  
**

Pegawai full time. Bertugas sebagai pelayan terkadang sebagai cook helper. Pendiam tapi ramah. Cekatan.

 **9\. Zhang Yixing (22 Tahun)**

Bagian kasir. Sangat perhitungtan. Sering menolak Yifan. Mudah panik.

 **10\. Kim Jongdae (18 Tahun)**

Teman sekelas dan sahabat Baekhyun yang sering disuruh-suruh.

 **KEYWORD : Yifan mendirikan sebuah kedai Es Krim elit di Distrik Gangnam dengan konsep pangeran dari antah berantah. Kedai ini didedikasikan untuk menyenangkan hati adik semata wayangnya -Wu Baekhyun- yang sangat menggilai es krim. Digawangi oleh Chanyeol dan Luhan serta pegawai-pegawai dengan tampang menjual bak pangeran, 'Ice Cream Prince' menyajikan kelezatan Ice cream dalam suasana disney, dan juga ada kisah cinta tumbuh di dalamnya.  
**

 **Pairing : Chanbaek, Fantao, a bit Kray**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROLOG**

 **.**

Bukan rahasia lagi kalau Wu baekhyun yang brother complex akan langsung marah bahkan hanya karena seekor semut menggigit jempol kaki Yifan.

.

.

"Aku punya satu cara untuk menyelesaikan tiga masalahmu."

.

.

"...aku akan mengundurkan diri dan menjadi pangeran di ICE CREAM PRINCE!"

.

.

"Gege, Tao menyukaimu.. Jangan menikah dengan siapapun kecuali dengan Tao Ne.. Tunggu Tao empat tahun lagi. Tao janji akan tumbuh lebih cepat.."

"Aku tidak janji Tao."

.

.

"Park! berhenti menatapku!"

"Hanya jika Aku sudah mati Baek..."

.

.

"Yifan Ge... Cepat nikahkan Aku dengan Wu Baekhyun!"

"Iya, empat tahun lagi setelah Aku menikah lebih dulu."

.

.

.

.

 **Lanjut?**

 **Give me a Review Please^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**ICE CREAM PRINCE**

 **Author : Hyundan-Byun**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Wu Yifan, Byun Baekhyun, Huang Zitao and Other  
**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance**

 **Lenght : Chaptered**

 **Warning : Yaoi, BL, Gaje, DLDR. Typos. Ini akan jadi sangat panjang dan membosankan, so aku saranin baca di deket ember, oke. -_-  
**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita milik saya, Tokoh milik Tuhan dan milik kalian yang merasa memiliki. -_-**

 **Note : Maaf kalo nggak akan sebagus ekspektasi kalian.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **1\. Wu Baekhyun**

Memiliki adik seperti Wu Baekhyun memang sebuah tantangan tersendiri. Sangat sulit mencari satu alasan yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum, tapi mudah menemukan seribu alasan untuk membuat jelmaan puppy satu ini marah. Sebutlah Wu Yifan sebagai salah satu dari alasan itu, yang selama belasan tahun hanya menjadi pemicu dari terciptanya setiap amarah adiknya. Ya, bukan rahasia lagi kalau Wu Baekhyun yang brother complex akan langsung marah bahkan hanya karena seekor semut menggigit jempol kaki Yifan. Pengalaman yang terparah, memanfaatkan sabuk hitam hapkido miliknya, Baekhyun pernah menantang dosen Yifan berkelahi karena dosen cantik itu mengatai Yifan 'tak pantas'. (Ceritanya Yifan menyatakan cinta pada dosennya dan ditolak). Ternyata alasan dosen itu menolak dan berkata tak pantas karena Ia sudah punya suami. Baekhyunpun meminta maaf dengan wajah datar andalannya.

"Gege, traktir aku ice cream strawberry ya~"

Mungkin semua orang mengenal Baekhyun sebagai sosok 'brother complex pemarah banyak bicara yang miskin ekspresi'. Tapi siapa yang akan menyangka sosok ini bisa menjadi sangat cute saat meminta ice cream?

Pertama kali Yifan menyadari binar di mata dan seulas senyum yang berasal dari Baekhyunnya karena sebuah 'ice cream', Yifan tersenyum bangga dalam hati karena telah menemukan setidaknya satu alasan yang mampu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum. Dan suatu hari nanti Yifan harap adiknya menemukan 'seseorang' yang akan menciptakan seribu kebahagiaan untuknya.

Omong-omong tentang 'seseorang'...

"25 tahun menjomblo, gege tidak bosan?"

Yifan sendiri belum menemukan seseorang yang bersedia menyumpal status jomblonya.

"Kau sendiri 18 tahun tapi jomblo. Tidak iri pada teman-temanmu?"

Sebenarnya Yifan punya firasat Ia dan Baekhyun akan mendapatkan jodoh di tempat yang sama dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Tapi entahlah, hanya firasat.

"Tidak, karena aku ingin menemani gege. Kan kasian kalau gege jadi perjaka tua sendirian."

Kurang ajar.

Ternyata Baekhyun masih si 'Brother complex pemarah banyak bicara yang miskin ekspresi'. Tapi Yifan bisa apa? Inilah Baekhyunnya. Dan sialnya ia sangat menyayangi adik semata wayangnya yang kurang ajar itu.

"Oh. Terima kasih saja Wu Baekhyun."

.

 **2\. Problem Solved by Ice** **Cream**

Biasanya, saat Yifan mendapat masalah yang tak bisa Ia atasi sendiri, Ia akan melarikan diri ke rumah Luhan. Seperti saat ini. Berbekal masalah setumpuk yang butuh segera diselesaikan, Ia bercerita panjang lebar pada sahabatnya itu. Dimulai dari penunjukan tiba-tiba dirinya sebagai CEO Wu Rise Company padahal Ia tak tertarik dengan jabatan CEO, Penolakan cintanya oleh pemuda yang baru ditaksirnya yang bernama Zhang Yixing, hingga yang paling tidak penting tapi paling memusingkan : kecintaan Baekhyun terhadap Ice Cream yang menjurus ke overdosis. Masa 2 jam sekali ia akan menelfon Yifan untuk menagih ice cream. Benar-benar memusingkan.

Luhan, yang yifan akui sangat bijak dalam mengambil keputusan (biasanya) manggut-manggut dan mulai menyusun tabel, diagram, kurva atau apalah itu di selembar kertas. Entah berguna untuk apa Yifan tidak terlalu peduli. Ia hanya butuh penjelasan dari pendapat Luhan terhadap masalahnya. Itu saja.

"Aku punya satu cara untuk menyelesaikan tiga masalahmu." Luhan berucap dengan tegas. Mendengarnya, Yifan merasakan harapan tumbuh di benaknya.

"Caranya?"

"Dengan ice cream."

Dan harapan itu tiba-tiba layu.

"Jangan bercanda Xi Luhan, Kau bermaksud menyuruhku menyuap ayah dengan ice cream agar menarik jabatan itu? dan menyatakan cinta pada Yixing dengan Ice cream agar diterima? Dalam hal ini Baekhyun sih pasti senang. Tapi jaminannya aku pasti sengsara." Setelah mengucapkan ini Yifan langsung mendapat death glare dari Luhan.

"Panggil aku gege bodoh! Aku ini lebih tua darimu. Lagipula maksudku bukan seperti itu. Dengar ya, kau bilang ayahmu bersedia membatalkan jabatan CEO untukmu kalau kau bisa sukses dengan usahamu sendiri. Dalam hal ini aku memintamu mendirikan kedai ice cream elit di distrik gangnam."

Yifan nampak bingung.

"Kenapa harus kedai ice cream? kenapa bukan cafe atau restoran atau bar atau hotel atau-"

"Atau 'kupukul kepalamu'?" Tangan Luhan sudah siap melayangkan pukulan sebelum akhirnya Yifan tutup mulut karena takut. "Tentu saja karena Baekhyun suka ice cream, bodoh. Dengan mendirikan kedai ice cream ini masalah jabatan CEO dan keinginan Baekhyun makan ice cream setiap waktu bisa teratasi. You understand what i mean?"

Yifan mengangguk tidak mengerti. Salahkan IQ-nya yang hanya tiga perempat IQ Luhan.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan yixing? Dan bagaimana kau yakin kedai ini bisa sukses?"

Mungkin kalau Luhan adalah keturunan hulk, tubuhnya mungkin sudah menghijau dan membesar karena marah. Bagaimana tidak? Ia tak pernah menyangka Yifan akan sebodoh ini. Dan bisa-bisanya paman Wu menunjuk pemuda pentium 4 sebagai CEO. Wu Baekhyun bahkan seratus persen lebih pintar dan pantas. Kecuali sifatnya yang boleh dibilang 'tidak pantas'.

"Soal yixing, kau kan tinggal memperkerjakan dia di kedaimu! Sebentar lagi dia lulus bukan? itu artinya dia akan membutuhkan pekerjaan. Dan soal kesuksesan kedai, aku sudah pikirkan konsep yang akan mendobrak kepopuleran kedai dalam waktu singkat. Konsepnya disney, dimana tempatnya dihias seperti istana dan para pegawainya memakai setelan bak pangeran. Oh ya, pegawainya juga harus namja semua, karena akan lebih menarik banyak gadis. Waahh... aku tak sabar memakai setelan pangeran dan merayu gadis-gadis."

Dahi Yifan mengkerut sempurna.

"Kau?"

"Iya, Aku. Aku kan jago membuat waffle. Baekhyun saja mengakuinya. Selain itu, aku namja dan tampan. Pasti akan menarik perhatian."

Yifan memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Pertama, bukannya menarik gadis-gadis kau sih malah menarik om-om genit. Kedua, Kau kan sudah bekerja Lu. Mau kau kemanakan jabatan assdos mu itu?"

Awalnya Luhan melotot. Tapi setelahnya Ia menyeringai,

"Aku akan mengundurkan diri dan menjadi pangeran di ICE CREAM PRINCE!"

Yifan hanya bisa berdecak. Terserah apa kata rusa Lu saja. Yang penting, masalah Yifan menemukan titik terang karena 'ice cream'.

.

 **3\. Recruitment**

Setelah menyewa tempat di distrik Gangnam, mendekornya sesuai konsep disney seperti saran Luhan dan bolak-balik kesana kemari hunting perlengkapan dan bahan. Yifan mendapati tugas terakhirnya yaitu mencari para alien -coret- para pangeran. Yifan cukup pusing memikirkan yang satu ini. Ia sudah memprint-out pemberitahuan lowongan dan menempelnya di pintu kedai, Ia bahkan memposting lowongan di web pencari kerja dan tak ketinggalan di surat kabar. Tapi hingga hari ketiga semenjak lowongan itu di-publish, belum ada jobseeker yang menemuinya. Ia sedikit menyalahkan Luhan sebenarnya karena syarat-syarat yang dibuat mantan assdos itu. Bayangkan saja, kalau isi lowongannya seperti ini:

 **DICARI**

 **-Pria**

 **-Wajib tampan minimal manis**

 **-Tinggi tidak kurang dari 170**

 **-Punya fans**

 **-Berdedikasi dan punya senyum menawan**

 **-Unik, punya keahlian.**

 **Temui Wu Yifan di Ice Cream Prince (gangnam)**

Siapa yang akan cukup berani menemuinya dengan syarat berlebihan semacam itu?

Entah, Yifan harus mengutuk atau bersyukur karena untungnya Ia sudah memiliki tiga pegawai paten saat ini. Sebut saja Xi Luhan sebagai waffle maker, Park Chanyeol sebagai ice cream maker dan ehm- Zhang Yixing di bagian kasir. Semuanya adalah teman Yifan.

Pantas.

Bicara soal Park Chanyeol, sebelumnya Yifan harus mati-matian merayu sahabatnya yang satu ini untuk bergabung. Karena tidak seperti Luhan yang langsung mengikhlaskan jabatan assdosnya atau Yixing yang berkata iya karena butuh pekerjaan, Park Chanyeol harus disogok dulu agar mau meninggalkan tim basketnya. Ya, Chanyeol memang atlit basket profesional yang ajaibnya sangat jago membuat ice cream. Dan demi kesuksesan kedainya, Yifan terpaksa menyogok Chanyeol dengan 'Baekhyun'. Meskipun sebenarnya Chanyeol belum pernah bertemu Baekhyun (Ia terlalu sibuk dengan tim basket), tapi mendengar penjelasan Yifan kalau Baekhyun itu manis, ramah, penuh senyum (100% bohong), Chanyeol yang butuh calon pendamping hidup langsung meng-iyakan saja.

"Yifan ge, nanti temanku akan datang kemari untuk melamar kerja. Kau jangan kemana-mana dulu ya.."

Yifan yang tengah meneliti interior kedai miliknya langsung menoleh pada Yixing dengan tatapan senang.

"Benarkah? Jam berapa dia kemari?"

Yixing menghentikan aktivitas me-lap meja dan memasang wajah berfikir.

"Seingatku sih jam 3, tapi entahlah.. aku tidak ingat."

Chanyeol yang tadi sibuk membuat ice cream di dapur, menghampiri Yifan dan Yixing dengan empat gelas ice cream di nampan.

"Kalau kau tidak ingat, jangan pakai kalimat 'seingatku'." Sahut pria 24 tahun itu. Yang disindir cemberut, tapi tangannya terulur mengambil salah satu es krim di nampan Chanyeol.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Yixing berlanjut menyuap sesendok ice cream ke dalam mulutnya. "Enak sekali, seperti ada marsmellow yang meleleh di lidahku.."

Senyum Chanyeol mengembang mendengar pendapat Yixing itu.

"Itu rasa Choco Marsmellow, dan yang lainnya rasa Green Tea Mint, Banana Milky, dan Orange Oreo. Aku berniat mengajukan empat ice cream ini sebagai menu

utama Ice Cream Prince. Menurutmu bagaimana ge?"

Yang ditanya tersenyum sembari mengambil ice cream Green Tea Mint.

"Aku oke saja. Tapi kalau aku boleh meminta, tambah satu rasa ice cream lagi dari strawberry."

Mendengar 'strawberry' entah kenapa tiba-tiba Chanyeol melotot.

"Jangan bercanda,ge! Aku ini alergi strawberry. Sekujur tubuhku bisa merah menyentuh buah itu." Chanyeol begidik.

"Hmm.. sayang sekali. Padahal Baekhyun sangat menyukai rasa strawberry."

Chanyeol nampak acuh saja. Apapun yang terjadi Ia tidak akan pernah mendekati yang namanya Strawberry. Peduli amat adik Yifan suka buah itu. Lagipula Chanyeol belum bertemu Baekhyun dan belum tentu Ia tipenya.

"Yifan, adik tiriku ingin bekerja part time di sini. Terima dia ya."

Luhan yang baru kembali dari toilet langsung menyambar segelas ice cream Orange Oreo. "Tidak perlu khawatir, di tinggi dan tampak sepertiku kok."

Semua yang mendengar itu berdecak malas.

"Oh Sehun ya? Berapa usianya sekarang?" Tanya Yifan.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Luhan menjawab '17 tahun'

"Nanti sore dia akan tiba di korea. Aku sudah mendaftarkannya di SMA yang sama dengan Baekhyun tadi. Aku benar-benar merindukannya. Tujuh tahun lamanya dan dia benar-benar tumbuh setampan diriku. Dia sangat mirip denganku! Kalian mau lihat fotonya?"

Semua yang mendengar itu menggeleng dan sibuk dengan es krim masing-masing. Luhanpun cemberut. Berlanjut melahap habis es krimnya.

 **KLING.**

Dua orang pria memasuki kedai. Salah satu diantara mereka memakai masker hitam dan seorang lagi memakai pakaian yang sangat rapi. Melihat mereka, Yixing tiba-tiba memekik senang.

"Kai! Kemari!"

Yixing melambaikan tangannya.

Pria dengan masker dan pakaian serba hitam mempercepat langkahnya untuk menghampiri Yixing.

"Nah, gege. Ini temanku di universitas dan klub dance yang ingin melamar kerja itu."

Pria itu mengangguk dan membungkukkan badan. Setelahnya Ia membuka masker dan menunjukkan senyum menawan.

"Hallo, aku Kim Jongin, panggil saja Kai. Usiaku 17 tahun, teman Yixing hyung."

Luhan meneliti Kai dari bawah ke atas.

Tampan (ceklist)

Tinggi (ceklist)

Senyum menawan (ceklist)

Baiklah. Cukup memenuhi syarat juga. Kecuali kulit hitamnya.

"Kau bilang usiamu berapa? 17 tahun?" Kai mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Ne, aku kelahiran 1998."

Semua yang ada di sana -kecuali Yixing- melongo tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Kali ini Yifan yang bertanya.

"Dia hanya 5 tahun di SD, ge. SMP hanya 2 tahun, SMA juga 2 tahun, dan S1 nya 3 tahun. Dia sangat jenius dan terkenal. Fans-nya juga banyak loh. Karena itu dia memakai masker."

Yifan dan Luhan tidak bisa tidak menganga Chanyeol sih biasa saja karena dia sendiri juga sangat terkenal dan punya banyak fans saat masih di tim basket. Mungkin hanya bagian 'jeniusnya' saja Chanyeol kalah.

"Kau diterima! Semoga kita bisa menjadi rekan kerja yang baik nanti!"

Luhan menjabat tangan Kai bangga.

Sebenarnya bos di sini itu Yifan atau Luhan? Yifan hanya bisa membatin.

"Terima kasih. Oh ya itu, ada seseorang yang ingin melamar kerja juga di sini. Aku bertemu dengannya di jalan tadi."

Mereka menoleh pada pemuda berpakaian rapi yang berdiri termenung sekitar 2 meter dari mereka. Luhanpun menghampiri pemuda itu dan menjabat tangannya.

"Siapa namamu?"

Tanya Luhan semangat.

"A-aku D-Do kyung-ssh-soo, Aku-"

"Kau diterima!"

Semuanya menatap terkejut pada Luhan. Semuanya.

Tapi si rusa itu mengabaikan tatapan terkejut yang diberikan padanya dan malah menghentak-hentakkan kakinya penuh semangat.

"Semua pangeran sudah terkumpul Yifan! Aku rasa kita tutup saja lowongannya!"

"Tapi, itu, anu, pemuda itu, syarat, interview, kita-"

Luhan menatap Yifan malas.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Ya sudah, sudah kuputuskan besok kita akan melaksanakan Grand Opening! YEEYY!"

Huft.

Luhan selalu seenaknya sendiri.

Sebenarnya apa Yifan benar-benar bosnya di sini? Lagi-lagi Yifan hanya bisa menghela nafas dan membatin.

.

 **4\. When Yoda Meet B**

Lima menit lagi Grand Opening Ice Cream prince akan dimulai. Pegawai bersetelan pangeran seperti Kyungsoo, Kai, dan Sehun menyapa dan memamerkan senyum menawan pada pengunjung. Di sudut lain ruangan, ada Yixing yang terlihat panik menjawab tamu khusus yang menanyakan keberadaan Wu Yifan. Mungkin hanya dapur saja yang bebas dari hiruk pikuk pengunjung yang kebanyakan remaja perempuan ini. Meskipun 2 makhluk di dalamnya tetap menarik perhatian, tapi dapur berdinding kaca -yang menampakkan objek di dalamnya- dibuat kedap suara sehingga keramaian di luar tidak mengganggu aktivitas koki di dalam.

Park Chanyeol -salah satu pangeran yang berada di dapur itu- sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah pintu masuk kedai sementara jemarinya menata rangkaian topping ice cream. Mata bulatnya menunggu kedatangan seseorang, Yifan -yang katanya menjemput Baekhyun- dengan cemas. Ini sudah hampir tiba waktunya, tapi entah dimana keberadaan sahabat sekaligus atasannya itu. Benar-benar mengkhawatirkan.

Tak berapa lama, sosok yang ditunggu semua orang itu akhirnya datang dan memasuki kedai. Chanyeol bersama Luhan pun segera keluar dari dapur dan bergabung dengan Kyungsoo, Kai, Sehun dalam satu baris.

"Selamat datang Lord!" Sahut Luhan.

Kalau para pegawai diibaratkan sosok pangeran, Luhan mengibaratkan Yifan sebagai seorang raja. (Dan memaksa semua pegawai memanggil Yifan Lord) walaupun tanpa sadar Luhan sering melangkahi kekuasaan Yifan.

Pria yang disapa Lord itu tidak membalas. Tidak juga tersenyum. Wajahnya nampak mencerminkan kekesalan saat ini. Dan oh, jangan lupakan ada lebam di sudut bibirnya.

"Lord, kau baik-baik saja?"

Sekarang Yixing yang bertanya.

Yifan mencoba tersenyum pada si unicorn itu tapi Ia lebih dulu memegangi sudut bibirnya karena kesakitan.

Semua orang yang memandang tampak bingung. Beberapa cemas.

"Ge, maaf."

Kali ini sebuah suara berasal dari pria mungil yang baru masuk kedai.

Pria itu memakai seragam bela diri berwarna merah yang sangat mencolok sehingga menarik perhatian semua orang. Wajahnya yang imut datar tanpa ekspresi bahkan saat ia berkata maaf tadi.

Chanyeol yang melihat pemuda itu awalnya hanya berkedip dua kali, sedikit menggelengkan kepala, lalu berdecak. Tapi setelahnya Ia terbelalak dengan mulut mengaga lebar-sangat idiot. Dan entah bagaimana caranya (mungkin dengan kekuatan bulan -_-) mendadak semua orang disekitar Chanyeol mematung seperti di film. Hanya pemuda itu saja yang di mata Chanyeol nampak bergerak dalam mode slow motion.

Dan Lihatlah,

Mata puppy nya yang berkedip dengan pelaaaaaaaaan sekali... 

Bibir tipis kissablenya yang terlihat seperti gula-gula... 

Rambut merah mudanya yang bergerak lembut tertiup angin kecil...

Dan cahaya yang seolah memancar di belakang pemuda itu sehingga membuat kulitnya mengkilap seksi..

Setiap inci dari pemuda itu tak luput dari mata Chanyeol dan itu membuatnya sulit menelan ludah, berkedip, bahkan bernafas. Jantung Chanyeol bahkan sudah tepar dari tadi, Dan jangan tanyakan apa pipi Chanyeol memerah atau tidak karena lebih dari itu, pipinya bahkan sudah gosong saking panasnya.

Rasanya Chanyeol seperti dibawa terbang melayang dengan perut dipenuhi kupu-kupu.

"Cantik sekali..." Komen nya.

Eomma, jodohku datang! -_-

 **PLAK!**

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasa ditampar oleh tangan raksasa atau mungkin tangan iblis? entahlah.

Tapi yang Chanyeol lihat di depannya bukan raksasa atau iblis melainkan pria bermata puppy.

Tunggu.

Bermata puppy?

OH MY GOD!

Chanyeol pun tersadar dari lamunan konyolnya tadi.

"He. Kenapa kau diam disini seperti orang bodoh."

Seharusnya kalimat ini adalah kalimat tanya, tapi karena yang bertanya mengucapkannya dengan nada dan ekspresi yang datar. Ini lebih terdengar seperti pidato.

"Eh?"

Dengan bingung Chanyeolpun melihat sekelilingnya. Ternyata orang-orang sudah berkumpul di tengah ruangan mengelilingi Ice cream cake 4 tingkat yang dibuat khusus untuk Grand Opening kedai. Yifan dan pegawai lainnya juga sudah di sana. Tapi, sejak kapan? apa segitu lamanya chanyeol melamun?

"He. Kau sawan."

Kali ini kalimatnya lebih mengarah ke "kau pasti sawan" daripada pertanyaan "apa kau sawan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng seperti orang bodoh.

Pemuda itu hanya mengangkat bahu dan menuju ke Yifan, meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan senyum idiotnya yang terkembang.

"Dia bicara padaku..."

Gumam Chanyeol.

 _ **I meet him for the first time, I love him from the first time, We talk a bit at the first time, and I hope there is no ending.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Huft.**

 **Maaf kalo chapter ini sangat selow seperti cara aku jalan. Mungkin adegan bacok-bacokannya di chap depan (-_-). Buat yang nanya Suho ama Umin kemana.. tenang, mereka saya simpen di saku untuk dibuat kejutan suatu saat nanti kok (entah kapan). Buat yang minta pairingnya ditambahin, Oke (tapi gak banyak ya). Kenapa Chan gak suka Strawberry? tunggu chap depan :V. Kristao muncul chap depan juga karena Tao muncul di chap depan. -_-  
**

 **Chapter depan saya post sebulan lagi (APA!?) gak kok, maybe seminggu lagi ato bisa aja besok tergantung mood, kondisi, dan jejak kalian... #modus.**

 **BIG THANKS TO:**

Restikadena, Sora, Kyungsooyah, BubbleePororo, Guest, neli amelia, KyuminTaoris Shipper, VampireDPS, HyunBee, Rich L. Khalifa, Miku Onekawa, septiJOY, LVenge, SHINeexo, Majey Jannah 97.

Ada yang belum kesebut?

Thaks juga buat yang favorit, follow and buat silent reader juga deh.

BYE.


	3. Chapter 3

**ICE CREAM PRINCE**

 **Author : Hyundan-Byun**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Wu Yifan, Byun Baekhyun, Huang Zitao and Other**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance**

 **Lenght : Chaptered**

 **Warning : Yaoi, BL, Gaje, DLDR. Typos. Ini akan jadi sangat panjang dan membosankan, so aku saranin baca di deket ember, oke. -_-**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita milik saya, Tokoh milik Tuhan dan milik kalian yang merasa memiliki. -_-**

 **Note : Maaf kalo lama dan semakin aneh. Aku gak tau harus ngelanjutin macam apa gegara writer block.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **5\. Love = Crazy, Lost = Crazier**

"Bukankah hari ini cerah sekali, ge?"

Katakanlah Park Chanyeol mulai tak waras.

Karena semenjak bertemu dengan Baekhyun—yang bahkan menampilkan raut datar Benteng Takeshi saat bertemu dengannya—Ia terus-terusan tersenyum seperti anak gadis. Sebenarnya hal ini cukup wajar terjadi pada orang-orang yang dilanda cinta apalagi jika orang itu seidiot Park Chanyeol. Tapi mengingat efek jatuh cinta Chanyeol sudah kelewat batas normal, (bahkan membuatnya mengada-ngada seperti pecandu) Luhan sang maestro waffle pun mau tak mau merinding.

"Lihatlah jendela baik-baik Yeol!" Perintah Luhan yang langsung mendapat respon cepat dari Chanyeol.

Pria bersurai perak pudar yang sedang jatuh cinta itupun memperhatikan jendela dapur baik-baik. Mulai dari kacanya, kusennya, lalu ornamen-ornamennya.. Hmm.. tidak ada yang menarik sebenarnya, bahkan cicak pun tak ada -_-. Lalu, untuk apa Ia harus memperhatikan jendela?

"Ada apa dengan jendelanya ge?"

Luhan yang sedang memotong apel pun hampir saja memotong telunjuknya shock. Ia speechless, tentu saja. Ia baru tau kalau processor Chanyeol jauh lebih menyedihkan daripada processor Yifan. Sungguh ironi.

"Astaga Chanyeol! Demi Neptunus, Saturnus dan Uranus! Demi ikan cupang Sehun yang kubuang ke selokan! Jangan lamban seperti Yifan, please! Lihatlah jen-ah tidak, lihatlah keluar jendela! Tidakkah kau lihat di luar hujan deras!?"

Chanyeol berkedip. Sedetik kemudian Ia mengangguk.

"Kau baru mengatakan hujan deras sebagai cerah BODOH!"

 **JLEGARR!**

"Ini bahkan hujan petir!" Setelah berteriak-teriak frustasi seperti itu, Luhan lantas menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku tau cinta itu buta Yeol, tapi jangan berlebihan oke? Dan berhenti tersenyum seperti idiot! Itu menggelikan!"

Chanyeol hanya menanggapi kritik Luhan itu dengan mengangguk patuh. Percuma saja menampik seorang Xi Luhan. Karena yang dikatakan pemuda 28 tahun itu 100% benar. Cinta itu memang buta, tapi bukan berarti membutakan. Apalagi sampai membuat orang tidak waras. Amit-amit.

"Bagus."

Akhirnya baik Chanyeol ataupun Luhan kembali pada pekerjaan masing-masing; Chanyeol meracik ice cream sedangkan Luhan membuat waffle. Suasananya cukup serius hingga Kai yang baru memasuki dapur langsung menagih pesanan.

"Hyung, tolong dua porsi Green Tea Mint dan seporsi Waffle apelnya."

Secepat kilat Chanyeol meletakkan dua porsi Green Tea Mint di nampan Kai, disusul Waffle Apel dari Luhan.

"Ok. I go."

Belum sempat Kai melangkah, Chanyeol menghentikan Kai dengan suara bass-nya.

"Kai!"

"Ya hyung?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Entah kenapa melihat senyum itu firasat Luhan justru tidak enak.

"Huft..

.

.

HAPPY NEW YEAR! SELAMAT BEKERJA! FIGHTING! YEHET! OHORAT! Hehehe.."

"..." Kai membeku. Sementara itu Luhan menepuk dahinya dramatis.

"Eumm. Terima kasih hyung. ngomong-ngomong sekarang BULAN APRIL loh. OK, aku harus pergi sekarang."

Setelah Kai pergi, kekehan Chanyeol masih belum berhenti. bahkan sampai Sehun datang dengan beberapa gelas kosong di nampannya.

"Hai Sehun!" Chanyeol menyapa.

Oh jangan lagi—batin Luhan.

"Menikmati hari yang cerah ini?"

Seketika raut datar Sehun berubah lebih datar lagi. Bahkan, sangat sulit membedakan wajahnya yang sekarang ini dengan triplek perumahan.

"Ini hujan deras." Ucap Sehun sembari menunjuk ke arah jendela dengan jari tengahnya (?).

 **JLEGARR!**

"Bahkan ini hujan petir."

.

.

 **Park Chanyeol.**

 **Status : In Love = Crazy**

 **#####**

Lain Chanyeol, lain pula Yifan. Jika hari ini Chanyeol menganggap hujan petir seolah cerah tanpa halangan, Yifan justru menganggap hujan petir ini sebagai hujan badai. Maklum saja, Ia baru kehilangan tiga benda berharganya sekaligus. Yang pertama, tentu saja ketampanannya. Bekas pukulan di sudut bibir dari Baekhyun kemarin membekas dengan baik, membengkak malah. Dan itu benar-benar mengganggu wajahnya yang tampan. Kedua, Ia kehilangan dompet. Itu Bukan sembarangan dompet mengingat ada lima kartu ATM serta beberapa lembar foto mantan kekasihnya disana. Ok. Sebenarnya tidak pantas menyebut mereka mantan kekasih karena nyatanya mereka bahkan menolak Yifan mentah-mentah. Beralih ke yang terakhir. Yang mana paling mengenaskan dibanding dua hal tadi; Ia kehilangan kesempatan berharga! Kesempatan untuk menyatakan cinta lagi pada Yixing gara-gara sibuk seharian mencari si dompet sialan tapi berharganya itu. Akibatnya tidak main-main, Yixing sekarang sudah punya pacar.

Ya.

Pacar.

(Luhan yang memberi tahu ini sejam yang lalu)

Dan lagi pacarnya itu perempuan.

Ya.

Perempuan.

(Ternyata selama ini Yifan ditolak karena Yixing Straight)

.

.

"Berhenti berwajah melas Ge."

 **JLEGARR**

"Lihat. langit bahkan benci ekspresimu."

Baekhyun yang duduk di samping Yifan yang tengah menyetir, menatap datar ke yang lebih tua.

"Kau menyedihkan." Tambahnya lalu beralih menatap rintikan hujan melalui kaca depan mobil.

Yifan tidak menoleh ataupun membalas. Ia sedang ingin fokus ke jalanan saat ini. Selain itu, sudut bibirnya yang sakit tidak memungkinkannya untuk banyak bicara. Terkutuklah tangan baja seorang Wu Baekhyun.

"Maaf untuk pukulan yang kemarin. Tapi aku tidak menyesal. Salahkan dirimu yang mengagetkanku."

Kali ini mau tidak mau Yifan pun membuka suara.

"Kalau kau tidak.. ssh mau menyessh-al jangan makan es-krim lagi di kedaiku. Akan kupassh-ang rambu-rambu 'Baekhyun dilarang masuk di pintu' bagaimana?'"

Mendengar itu mata Baekhyun terbelalak sebentar.

Ya. Hanya sebentar.

Karena setelah itu Ia langsung menarik kedua sudut bibirnya agak kaku, mengkedip-kedipkan matanya bak kelilipan, dan mengepalkan kedua tangan memohon di hadapan Yifan.

"Gege~ aku menyesal~ kau tidak akan melakukan itu bukan? bbuing bbuing."

Sungguh imutnya.

Terlalu imut sampai membuat Yifan begidik takut.

Oke, Ia tahu adiknya memang sedang beragyeo, dan wajah imut alami miliknya memang sangat membantu. Tapi meski IQ Yifan tidak sebanding tinggi badannya, Ia tidak bodoh untuk tidak menangkap ancaman tersembunyi dari aura Baekhyun. Seolah aura itu berkata :

"Berani melakukan itu?! Lihat saja aku akan memukulmu! Menelanmu bulat-bulat lewat mulut dan mengeluarkannya lewat hidung. Menelanmu lagi lewat telinga dan kau akan mati bersama kotoran telingaku. Berani?!"

HIIII...

Membayangkan Ia akan mati di telinga orang saja sangat mengerikan.

Sungguh, imajinasi Yifan memang tidak dalam batas normal -_-. Saking lebih fokusnya pada imajinasinya ketimbang jalanan. Ia mengabaikan panggilan Baekhyun.

"Ge."

"..."

"Gege please."

"..."

"Gege di depan sana ada tiang ge."

"Ap-"

 **BRUAKK.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wu Yifan.**

 **Status : Lost some = Crazier**

 **.**

 **6\. Unexpected One**

Sehari setelah acara Grand Opening, nama Ice Cream Prince langsung melejit dan menjadi trending topic. Kedai bahkan langsung ramai oleh pengunjung dari segala jurusan (meskipun nyatanya di luar hujan petir), mulai dari remaja alay hingga remaja jablay, jomblo ngenes ataupun jomblo happiness, yang sudah punya pasangan atau yang sedang cari selingkuhan, semuanya ada. Komplit.

Tingkat keramaian yang diluar dugaan inipun memaksa para pangeran bekerja ekstra keras dan sabar. Meski sebenarnya rasa lelah turut mendominasi, tapi siapa yang tidak ingin melihat raut puas di wajah pengunjung sendiri? Apalagi jaminan dari Yifan di akhir bulan nanti adalah gaji ditambah bonus. Intinya demi bonus itulah mereka bersabar -_-.

Beruntunglah seorang Oh Sehun yang hanya bekerja 3 jam dalam sehari (jam 2-jam 5) sehingga Ia tidak sesengsara Kai, Yixing dan Kyungsoo ataupun Chanyeol dan Luhan. Tapi meskipun begitu bukan berarti hidup Sehun akan setenang batu apung atau patung liberty, Lihatlah wajah pokerface-nya yang saat ini penuh dengan ungkapan kejengkelan. Seolah di wajahnya itu tertulis DAMN YOU dalam huruf kapital.

Bagaimana tidak jengkel kalau menjelang lima menit kedai ditutup seorang pengunjung datang dan melunturkan harapannya untuk segera pulang? Apakah pelanggan-pelanggan macam dia itu tidak tau di luar sana hujan petir?!

Dengan berat hati Sehunpun menghampiri pelanggan itu.

"Selamat datang di Ice Cream Prince, ingin memesan sesuatu?"

Sehun menampilkan senyum terbaiknya, Senyum tipis pelayan a.k.a senyum palsu. Pria dengan rambut merah serta kulit tan eksotis itu mengangguk.

"Ne. Tao ingin Yifan Oppa~"

"Ha? Maaf?"

Sehun yang tadinya hendak mencatat pesanan tak ayal melotot. Indra pendengarannya yang bermasalah atau pemuda dihadapannya ini yang cari masalah?

Yifan Oppa~ katanya?

Sehun curiga kalau pemuda di hadapannya ini barusaja tersambar petir.

"Iya, Tao ingin Yifan Oppa~ Tolong panggilkan dia kemari, Tao ada kepentingan." Perintahnya dengan bahasa korea yang―well, bisa dikatakan mengenaskan. Sehun hanya mendengus kesal. Wajah (Sok) ramahnya juga sudah melempem dan kembali ke adonan semula, pokerface.

"Mohon diperhatikan menunya baik-baik TUAN," Sengaja Sehun tekankan kata 'tuan' agar pemuda itu sadar kelamin, "Kami tidak menjual 'Yifan Oppa~'" Lanjutnya dengan nada dibuat-buat.

Pemuda bermata panda dengan bibir tipis seperti kucing itu mendesah, Merutuki segala kebodohan Sehun dari hati terdalam.

"Bukan begitu, maksud Tao.. Tao ingin bertemu Yifan Op―"

"Hyung."

"Biar saja, Tao ingin memanggilnya Yifan Oppa~ karena dia tampan. Tao ingin bicara hal penting dengannya."

Sehun memasang wajah pokerface tapi berfikir—miliknya . Mencari akal agar membuat pemuda yang berulangkali menyebut namanya saat berbicara itu ―yang mengingatkannya pada sepupunya di China yang berumur 5 tahun tapi belum punya gigi―segera enyah dari kedai.

"Kau ini adiknya Yifan ge?" Tanya Sehun basa-basi, memastikan sesuatu.

"Tentu saja bukan. Aku calon istrinya di masa depan." Jawab pemuda bernama Tao itu sedikit tersipu.

Lampu imajiner di atas kepala Sehun lantas menyala, menandakan sebuah ide muncul.

"Yifan ge **pergi** dua jam yang lalu, dan baru akan kembali besok." Ucap sehun tenang. Tentu saja Ia bohong. Yifan memang pergi 2 jam yang lalu untuk menjemput adiknya, Baekhyun, sekaligus mencari dompet katanya. Tapi Sehun jelas ingat kalau Yifan bilang akan kembali 10 menit setelah kedai tutup. Hoho.

Tao terdiam dengan wajah yang sarat akan kekecewaan.

"Pergi kemana ya?"

Holla. Ini dia pertanyaan yang Sehun tunggu. Dengan senyum yang lebih tepat dibilang seringaian, ia menjawab, "Menjemput pacarnya lalu membawanya pulang ke apartemen dan melakukan This and That seperti biasanya. Kau tau kan apa maksudku?"

Sehun berguling ria imajiner saat melihat raut wajah Tao yang berubah kusut. Berhasil! Batinnya riang.

"Oh begitu ya... Baiklah, Tao pergi."

"Pergi saja." Usir Sehun dalam hati.

Tapi belum juga Tao melangkah sosok tinggi dan sosok berambut pink yang cukup Sehun kenali muncul dari balik pintu kedai. Sehun melotot. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa mereka berdua datang lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya apalagi dengan wajah yang... Emmm horror dan suram.

Ia pun melirik Jam di salah satu dinding kedai yang kini menunjukkan pukul **17.15.**

Heol. Pantas saja.

Ucapkan selamat datang pada kemalangan, Oh Sehun..

.

 **7\. Kitchen Tragedy**

Kedai sudah tutup setengah jam yang lalu dan semua pegawai Ice Cream Prince—tidak termasuk Yifan, Baekhyun dan anak panda bernama Tao—, sibuk melakukan banyak hal; Sebut saja Kai dengan sapu di kiri dan lap dikanan, Kyungsoo dengan gelas dan piring kotor yang bertumpuk, Yixing dengan aktivitas menghitung uang dan membayangkan gaji; Serta Luhan dengan bibir cerewetnya yang memarahi kecerobohan Yifan dan Baekhyun. Jangan tanyakan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol dan Tao saat ini karena dijamin dua ratus persen hal yang mereka lakukan sama sekali tidak penting: Chanyeol yang menatap Baekhyun penuh puja seolah menatap Lukisan Monalisa, dan Tao—yang entah kenapa— meringis dan menangis sesenggukan melihat Yifan.

"Kau ini memang ceroboh Yifan! Tidak bisa membedakan mana jalan mana tiang he!?" Sentak si pirang Luhan. "Lihat apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyunku, jempolnya terluka Yifan!" Lanjutnya seraya menempelkan plester di jempol berharga si pink yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik sendiri.

Yang disentak mendengus kesal, bibirnya mencebik dan matanya menatap Luhan dengan pandangan terluka.

"Aku bahkan terseok saat berjalan Luhan! Dan kau lihat wajahku? Aku bahkan tak mengenali diriku sendiri saat bercermin!" Balasnya sengit. Bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun bukan satu-satunya korban dari kecelakaan yang menimpa mereka tadi. Yifan juga korban di sini, meskipun Ia juga merangkap sebagai tersangkanya.

"Kenapa aku harus peduli? Itukan karena kesalahanmu sendiri!" Sahut Luhan belum mau menyerah menyudutkan Yifan. Pria tinggi bermarga Wu pun mengerang, sedikit mengalami gejala ayan karena berhadapan dengan kekeraskepalaan Luhan yang tiada tara. Mau tak mau Ia pun diam, mengalah dengan memasang wajah menyesal paling tidak ikhlas.

"Ini bukan Salah Yifan Oppa~, hyung. Ini salah tiangnya." Seseorang berwajah tirus dengan rambut kemerahan ikut menyela, membuat mereka yang ada di dapur―kecuali Chanyeol yang tenggelam dalam khayalan―menoleh ke arah pemuda itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Siapa kau? Jangan ikut campur." Ketus Luhan.

"Dia benar ge, ini salah tiangnya." Bela Yifan untuk pemuda itu lebih-lebih untuk dirinya sendiri. Tao, si pemuda kemerahan (?) yang merasa dibela oleh Yifan; tersipu malu. Padahal lima menit yang lalu Ia sesenggukan melihat kondisi Yifan yang dekat dengan kata prihatin.

"Alah, kau hanya tak mau disalahkan saja kan? Dasar kambing!" Luhan mulai masuk tahap menghina.

"Kalau aku kambing, berarti Baekhyun juga kambing. Dan kau pasti Gorilla!" Yifan tak mau kalah.

"Aku bukan Gorilla!"

"DAN BAEKHYUN BUKAN KAMBING!" Semua orang menoleh pada Chanyeol. Suara husky nya saat berteriak benar-benar menakutkan. Lebih menyeramkan daripada film horror di TV atau petir sekalipun. Kyungsoo bahkan hampir menjatuhkan gelas karena kaget; Dan Sehun juga sudah terguling di lantai dari posisi awalnya yang tadi tidur indah di sofa. Kalau baekhyun sih… jangan tanyakan. Dia hanya menatap datar sembari bertanya-tanya dalam hati siapa orang yang nampak idiot seperti Wu Yifan itu. -_-

"Cha-chanyeol, jangan ikut campur."

"Habis hyung jahat sih." Tao yang menyahut.

"Kau juga jangan ikut campur, Bocah panda. Kau ini siapa? Kenapa kau masih ada di kedai? Kedainya sudah tutup. Dan hey! Bahkan kau ada di dapur bersama kami. Kau tidak bisa membaca tulisan staff only di pintu ya?!" Kesal Luhan.

"Tulisannya jelek, Tao tidak bisa baca."

"Itu tulisanku." Jawab Yifan cepat.

"O-oh, tulisannya bagus sekali. Tapi Tao tidak bisa membaca hangul. Hehe." Semuanya terdiam dan menatap datar pada bocah itu.

"Intinya saja orang asing. Siapa namamu dan apa tujuanmu kesini." Ini suara merdu―datar Baekhyun. Tao menatap si pink itu kikuk sementara Chanyeol yang tadinya emosi langsung adem setelah mendengar suara datar pujaan hatinya.

'Owh, suara indahmu perlu di asuransikan sayangku!' Fanboying Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Akh, aku Huang Zitao. Tao kemari untuk mengembalikan ini." Tao merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah dompet dari dalam. "Tao menemukan ini di depan sekolah baru Tao. Maaf Tao membuka dompetnya untuk melihat identitas."

Melihat dompetnya mata Kris langsung berbinar. Dengan perasaan lega diterimanya kembali dompet miliknya dan dibuka perlahan untuk memastikan bahwa foto-foto koleksinya―

 **SREK**

―berubah wujud menjadi foto si pemuda panda.

LOH?

"Ini, itu kemana ya foto-foto mantanku?" Luhan melotot, Baekhyun menatap datar. "Maksudku foto orang-orang yang menolakku?" Koreksi Yifan.

"Tao membuangnya. Tidak baik menyimpan foto banyak gadis. Terlihat seperti maniak. Lebih baik menyimpan foto Tao saja."

Baekhyun menatap Tao tajam. "Kau bahkan juga terlihat seperti maniak. Aku tidak mau tau. Ambil kembali foto-fotomu. Yifan ge itu milikku. Hanya fotoku saja yang boleh berada di dompetnya." Ujar Baekhyun ketus, tapi masih dengan nada dan wajah yang datar. Mendengar itu Tao jadi ingat perkataan Sehun tentang menjemput pacar dan 'this and that'.

"Huks huks, jadi benar kata pelayan albino itu, Ini pacar Oppa~ dan kalian sudah melakukan this and that… huaaa. Padahal aku adalah fans Oppa nomor satu sejak pertama kali melihat foto Oppa~"

Semua yang mendengar itu menatap bingung―kecuali Baekhyun yang hanya punya ekspresi datar.

"This and that?" Tanya Chanyeol. "Siapa? Yifan hyung dan Baekhyunku? KURANG AJAR! KENAPA KAU TEGA SEKALI MENGGAGAHI ADIKMU SENDIRI HYUNG! BAEKHYUN KAN SUDAH KAU SERAHKAN PADAKU SEBAGAI CALONKU DI MASA DEPAN?! DASAR HIDUNG BELANG! DASAR KAMBING!"

"Loh Chanyeol, Kau salah paham!" Tegas Yifan. Ia kikuk, tentu saja. Menggagahi guling saja ia tidak tega, apalagi menggagahi adiknya sendiri?

"Yifan aku tak menyangka kau orangnya seperti itu!" Luhan memandang Yifan dengan tatapan keji. Aura pangeran kematiannya mulai tercium di hidung Yifan. Wah, sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari yang buruk. Dua orang dengan aura membunuh sedang mengincar kepalanya.

"Ge. Apa maksud dari kau menyerahkanku pada si telinga lebar ini."

Oh tidak. Bukan dua melainkan tiga.

Dan semua ini terjadi karena satu orang,

"OH SEHUUUUNNNNN!"

.

 **8\. Young Wu's Big Fan**

.

Namanya Park Chanyeol. Dan dia adalah orang idiot ketiga yang Baekhyun kenal setelah Yifan dan Jongdae―sahabatnya. Pertama kali bertemu di hari Grand Opening kedai, Baekhyun sering memergoki pria itu terus mencuri pandang padanya. Sesekali melempar senyum kelewat lebar. Tapi Baekhyun mencoba mengabaikan dan berpositif thinking dengan menganggap orang itu setengah gila. Di hari kedua, tepat di dapur―setelah ia mengalami kecelakaan yang menciderai jempolnya―Baekhyun dibuat heran lagi dengan tatapan memuja serta betapa berlebihannya dia dalam membela Baekhyun. Apalagi saat pria itu mengatakan tentang hak serah-menyerah dirinya oleh Yifan.

Lalu penjelasan dari Yifan kemarin malam menjelaskan semuanya. Tentang betapa teganya kakak satu-satunya itu menyerahkannya dengan mudah pada orang asing. Orang yang jelas idiot, kelebihan kalsium dan zat kapur, serta maniak. Untung orangnya tampan, kalau tidak tinju Baekhyun tidak akan ada sungkan melayang. Melayang ke wajah Yifan tentunya.

Tapi sekali lagi, Baekhyun hiperboliskan sekali lagi; orang itu adalah maniak!

Penjelasan simpelnya adalah hari ini.

Hari ini adalah kunjungan ketiga Baekhyun ke Ice Cream Prince terhitung sejak tragedy dapur sialan itu. Baekhyun akan selalu datang sepulang sekolah dengan, atau tanpa jemputan Yifan. Biasanya, saat ia datang, hal-hal bodoh yang berasal dari Chanyeol akan langsung menyapa; seperti kemarin saat ia dikejutkan (tapi wajahnya tetap datar) oleh bukit bunga berbentuk love (?) buatan Chanyeol, diletakkan tepat di tengah ruangan. Tapi kali ini bukan lagi hal bodoh macam itu yang menyapanya. Kali ini tanpa berbasa-basi, Chanyeol menarik lengannya menuju dapur dan mendudukkannya paksa di lantai dengan posisi berjongkok. Tak cukup sampai situ, Ia melepas dasi Baekhyun dan mengikat kedua tangan Baekhyun dengan kakinya sendiri! Sialnya Baekhyun baru tersadar ketika si Idiot Park itu tersenyum konyol kepadanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan." Tanya Baekhyun datar. Kalau kau orang yang jeli, kau akan beruntung menangkap ada nada kesal di dalamnya. Dan Chanyeol adalah salah satu dari orang jeli itu.

"Mengikatmu agar kau tidak pergi kemanapun Baekki.."

"Panggilan bodoh macam apa itu. Dasar dobi."

"Dobi? Panggilan yang bagus. Aku menyukainya." Setelah terkekeh dengan nistanya di telinga Baekhyun, Chanyeol berdiri dan menghampiri konter dapur. "Lihat aku membuat ice cream Baekki, Luhan ge bilang aku sangat keren saat membuat es krim."

Baekhyun melirik ke arah Luhan yang nampak mencibir dalam diam.

"Dia bilang begitu agar kau focus bekerja dan tidak cerewet. Dasar bodoh."

Kali ini Luhan tersenyum kecil sambil menunjukkan jempolnya pada Baekhyun. Setelahnya ia kembali ke aktivitas menyusun tatanan waffle-waffle berharganya.

Chanyeol tampak tak acuh saja, sekarang Ia sedang sibuk dengan tepung cream atau apalah itu Baekhyun tidak mau tau. Jengah, Baekhyun menatap keadaan di luar melalui tembok kaca dapur. Dan tensi emosinya tiba-tiba naik saat Ia melihat sosok pria bermata panda tengah mengobrol dengan Yifan di salah satu meja. Sial! Ia kecolongan!

Tiga hari ini selain gangguan dari Chanyeol, keberadaan pria bermata panda bernama Tao itu benar-benar mengusik. Setiap kali Ia berkunjung, pastilah si Tao itu juga tengah berkunjung. Dan yang paling mengesalkan, dengan 1001 alasan yang tidak masuk akal, si Tao itu selalu minta ditemani oleh Yifan. Kakaknya. Miliknya. (Tao sudah tau Baekhyun itu adik Yifan bukan pacar) Jadilah tiga hari ini Baekhyun selalu menempeli Yifan dan mengacaukan (Baekhyun dan Tao selalu bertengkar) suasana kedai. Tapi sekarang, dalam keadaan terikat, bagaimana caranya ia mengganggu Tao dan kakaknya? Haruskah ia menggelinding sampai kesana? Oh ayolah, itu sama sekali tidak lucu. Hidup bukan film horror dimana kau bisa memutus urat malumu seenak jidat. Mungkin, hari ini memang hari kemenangan Tao dan hari sial untuk Chanyeol karena dijamin Baekhyun tak akan memberinya ampun.

Terlalu geram memandang keluar, Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapan datarnya pada Chanyeol lagi. Dan saat itulah dunia Baekhyun serasa berhenti. Ia merasakan jutaan gelitikan aneh pada perutnya, seperti ada ribuan cacing kremi―ralat―seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menari-nari riang di dalam.

Park Chanyeol, orang itu, orang yang sama dengan pemuda idiot yang memanggilnya Baekki lima menit yang lalu, Ia sedang memotong strawberry sekarang.

Bukan, sama sekali bukan buah kesukaannya itu yang membuat Baekhyun tergelitik. Tapi bagaimana tubuh Chanyeol memerah, keringat dingin yang bercucuran dari dahi, nafas pendek-pendek―gejala orang sakit atau alergi tapi ditangkap sebagai seksi di mata Baekhyun. Ya. Baekhyun mengakuinya. Sepertinya omongan tentang betapa kerennya Chanyeol ketika membuat es krim itu benar, Baekhyun bahkan ingin sekali menjerit seperti fangirl sekarang―kalau saja ia tidak ingat image cool prince miliknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Chan?" Luhan menatap si tinggi itu khawatir―Melihat Chanyeol yang menampakkan gejala kurang sehat.

"Aku baik-baik saja ge, hanya ujian cinta." Jawab Chanyeol tidak nyambung -_-.

Luhan mencibir, tapi kemudian Ia berseru, "Ah! Bukannya kau alergi strawberry! Kau hentikan saja Yeol sebelum makin parah, lagipula untuk apa Strawberry itu? Kita kan tidak ada menu Ice Cream Strawberry?"

Yang ditanya tersenyum penuh arti, lalu melirik si pink yang nampak terbengong di tempatnya. (Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun bengong kalau kalian ingin tau).

"Aku membuatnya untuk Baekki, ge. Dia suka strawberry. Jadi meskipun aku harus menerima ganjaran alergi setelah ini, selama aku bisa membuat Baekki tersenyum ceria dan membuka hati untukku… Itu tak pernah menjadi masalah buatku ge. Hehehe. Cheesy ya?"

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, merasa sedikit malu. Luhan hanya menggeleng-geleng di tempatnya.

"Cinta memang aneh." Gumam si rusa itu.

.

.

Setelah sentuhan topping terakhir, Es krim special untuk Baekhyun siap disajikan. Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan melepaskan ikatannya. Lalu mereka bertatapan sejenak sebelum Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada lantai.

"Kau lama. Dasar Dobi." Ucap Baekhyun. Masih datar. Namun ada perasaan senang yang tak terelakkan dalam bilik hatinya.

"Hehe, maaf Baekki." Chanyeol berdiri dan melangkah mengambil si Ice cream special untuk Baekhyun. "Ini, untukmu. Dari Fansmu nomor satu, Park Chanyeol."

Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun tersenyum ceria, senyum yang belum pernah Ia tunjukkan pada siapapun, kecuali Chanyeol untuk saat ini. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak menyesal tidak bisa mengganggu Tao dan Yifan hari ini. Ya, hari ini. Besok sih tidak akan Ia biarkan si Tao itu menang lagi.

"Ekhem, ekhem. Puas bermesraannya anak-anak?"

Suara mengerikan Yifan di ambang pintu seketika mengalihkan pandangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun―Luhan juga, pada petinggi kedai itu. Dan ternyata tidak hanya Yifan, ada Sehun Kai dan Kyungsoo juga yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan tampang cemberut.

"Yifan Ge?"

"Iya, Aku Yifan. Kau lihat pengunjung di luar sangat banyak Chanyeol? Bisa-bisanya kau sempatkan merayu adikku pada jam kerja. Pegawaiku yang lain sampai jadi korban pelanggan karena ulahmu. Aku tidak mau tau, kita akan buka sampai malam. Titik."

"TIDAAKKKKK!"

Dan teriakan histeris (para pangeran) terdengar dari dalam dapur akibat ulah cinta Tuan Park.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/n : Aku yakin nulis di a/n chap kemaren kalo aku bakal update 'seminggu ato besok' right? tapi ternyata kagak segampang itu. Chapter 2 yang sebenarnya (yang artinya chapter ini adalah buatan ulang) raib begitu saja entah gimana caranya -_- T.T. Plotnya pun overall berubah drastis dan diperparah dengan aku sempet kena Writer Block. #Udah deh lupakan.**

 **Oh ya, maaf soal permintaan tambah couple sepertinya aku pikir ulang sulit untuk dikabulin. Aku akan fokus ama Chanbaek dan Fantao aja. Terus maaafff banget buat Fantao shipper karena moment nya belum bisa muncul banyak di Chap ini, Cause i think its long enough for this chapter. Ini 3K+ loh, FF terpanjang gue.**

 **Terakhir ; makasih untuk para penyuntik vitamin:**

 **elsaseptiana20, elsaseptiana20 (kamu kesebut dua kali karena kemaren belum kesebut, maaf ye XD); 7464; LVenge; SHINeexo: bbkhyn; Majey Jannah 97; adik kecil taoris; neli amelia; Kyumin Taoris Shipper; deux22; baekkiyeols; chanmeeh; Kyungsooyah ; park lili; septianaditya1997; VampireDPS; aozora17; Guest1; Paradisaea Rubra; Sora; Panda; Miss; Guest2; Guest3; Restikadena; exobaeolchabae, exobaeolchabae (Kamu kusebut 2 kali juga); celindazifan; who-am-i-xxx;**

 **Ada yang belum kesebut ato ejaan salah?**

 **Thaks juga buat yang favorit, follow and buat silent reader juga deh.**

 **BYE.**


End file.
